disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Pat O'Malley
((Infobox person)) James Patrick O'Malley (March 15, 1904 – February 27, 1985) (aged 80) was a British singer and character actor, who appeared in many American films and television shows during the 1940s–1970s, using the stage name J. Pat O'Malley. He also appeared on the Broadway stage in Ten Little Indians (1944) and Dial M for Murder. O'Malley was born in Burnley, England. O'Malley began his entertainment career in 1925 as a recording artist and then as principal singer with Jack Hylton and his Orchestra in the U.K. from 1930 to 1933. Known at that time as Pat O'Malley, he recorded over 400 popular songs of the day. O'Malley began a solo recording career in 1935 in parallel with his work with Hylton. At the end of 1935, Hylton and O'Malley went to the U.S. to record with a band composed of American musicians, thus emulating Ray Noble and Al Bowlly. The venture was short-lived but O'Malley remained in the United States. Now known as J. Pat O'Malley, he had a long and varied acting career including the film Lassie Come Home in 1943 as "Hynes" and later in Walt Disney's Spin and Marty hit television serials as "Perkins" (1955–1957). O'Malley also appeared in the CBS television series Twilight Zone episode called (The Fugitive) (1962). In 1960, he guest starred on the short-lived The Tab Hunter Show on NBC and on ABC's The Law and Mr. Jones with James Whitmore. In 1961, he guest starred in ABC's drama Bus Stop, starring Marilyn Maxwell as the owner of a diner in a fictitious small Colorado town. In the 1962-1963 season, he guest starred twice on Gene Kelly's ABC's Going My Way about a Roman Catholic priest in New York City. He and Spring Byington starred in an episode of Jack Palance's ABC circus drama, The Greatest Show on Earth, which aired in the 1963—1964 season. In the 1964–1965 season, O'Malley appeared as a handyman on the ABC series Wendy and Me with costars George Burns, Connie Stevens, and Ron Harper. He appeared as Carol Brady's father in the premiere episode of ABC's The Brady Bunch. He made several appearances in the television series Maude, as Hermione Baddeley's beauty, from 1973 to 1975. Walt Disney also engaged O'Malley to provide voices for animated films such as the Cockney coster in the Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious sequence in Mary Poppins 1964 and the role of Colonel Hathi and the vulture Buzzie in The Jungle Book in 1967. His voice can also be heard in Alice in Wonderland (1951), in which he performs all character voices in the "Walrus and Carpenter" segment, and the role of the Colonel and Jasper in One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) and in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in several roles including the original voice of the Pirate Captain dunking the magistrate into the well. J. Pat O'Malley died from heart condition in San Juan Capistrano, California at the age of 80, survived by his wife and two children. Filmography * Captain Caution (1940) * Paris Calling (1941) * Thumbs Up (1943) * Lassie Come Home (1943) * The Wind in the Willows (1949) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Spin and Marty: The Movie (1955) * Courage of Black Beauty (1957) * Four Boys and a Gun (1957) * The Long, Hot Summer (1958) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) * Blueprint for Robbery (1961) * The Cabinet of Caligari (1962) * Shotgun Wedding (1963) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * A House Is Not a Home (1964) * Mary Poppins (1964) (uncredited) * Gunn (1967) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Star! (1968) * Hello, Dolly! (1969) * The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) * Willard (1971) * Skin Game (1971) * Getting Away from It All (1972) * Robin Hood * ''The Gumball Rally (1976) * Cheaper to Keep Her (1981) Television * Stage 13 (1950) * The Passionate Pilgrim (1950) * Somerset Maugham TV Theatre (1950) * Danger (1951) * Nash Airflyte Theatre (1951) * Lights Out (1950–1952) * Armstrong Circle Theatre (1953) * The Web (1953) * Man Against Crime (1954) * Suspense (1954) * The Adventures of Spin and Marty (1955) * Justice (1955) * City Detective (1955) * The Philco Television Playhouse (1950–1955) * Goodyear Television Playhouse (1955) * Lux Video Theatre (1955) * Hallmark Hall of Fame (1952–1955) * Alice in Wonderland (1955) * The Further Adventures of Spin and Marty (1956) * TV Reader's Digest (1956) * Playwrights 56 (1956) * The Gale Storm Show (1956) * The Adventures of Hiram Holliday (1956) * The New Adventures of Spin and Marty (1957) * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars (1957) * Studio One (1955–1957) * Robert Montgomery Presents (1951–1957) * The United States Steel Hour (1955–1957) * Kraft Television Theatre (1951–1958) * Suspicion (1958) * Playhouse 90 (1958) * Rescue 8 (1959) * The Californians (1959) * The Real McCoys (1959) * Maverick (1958–1959) * Yancy Derringer (1959) * Whirlybirds (1959) * Mike Hammer (1958–1959) * Mr. Lucky (1959) * Hennesey (1959) * Johnny Staccato (1959) * The Tab Hunter Show (1960) * The Islanders (1960) * Captain David Grief (1957–1960) * M Squad (1959–1960) * The Untouchables (1960) * Black Saddle (1959–1960) * Hotel de Paree (1960) * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor (1960) * Law of the Plainsman (1959–1960) * Zane Grey Theater (1958–1960) * Bachelor Father (1960) * Lawman (1959–1960) * The Rebel (1959–1960) * Have Gun–Will Travel (1959–1960) * The Law and Mr. Jones (1960) * National Velvet (1960) * Wanted: Dead or Alive (1960) * Klondike (1960) * Stagecoach West (1960) * COronado 9 (1960) * Outlaws (1960) * Shotgun Slade (1961) * Disneyland (1959–1961) * Harrigan and Son (1961) * Shirley Temple's Storybook (1960–1961) * Hong Kong (1961) * Peter Loves Mary (1961) * General Electric Theater (1960–1961) * Lassie (1954–1961) * Hawaiian Eye (1961) * Peter Gunn (1958–1961) * The Defenders (1961) * Tales of Wells Fargo (1961) * 87th Precinct (1961) * Cain's Hundred (1961) * The Tall Man (1961) * Perry Mason (1960–1961) * Thriller (1961–1962) * Margie (1962) * Bus Stop (1962) * Adventures in Paradise (1961–1962) * Frontier Circus (1961–1962) * Alcoa Premiere (1962) * The Lloyd Bridges Show (1962) * Sam Benedict (1963) * Going My Way (1962–1963) * McKeever & the Colonel (1963) * Stoney Burke (1963) * Ben Casey (1963) * Rawhide (1959&ndash:1963) * The Andy Griffith Show (1963) * Temple Houston (1963) * Dr. Kildare (1963–1964) * The Dick Van Dyke Show (1962–1964) * Destry (1964) * The Greatest Show on Earth (1964) * Wagon Train (1964) * The Twilight Zone (1960–1964) * My Favorite Martian (1963–1964) * Wendy and Me (1964) * The Tycoon (1964) * Jonny Quest (1965) * Burke's Law (1965) * Branded (1965) * Honey West (1965) * F Troop (1965) * Laredo (1966) * The Legend of Jesse James (1966) * The Farmer's Daughter (1966) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1966) * The Rounders (1966) * Run Buddy Run (1966) * Shane (1966) * Bewitched (1966) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) * The Big Valley (1965–1967) * Batman (1967) * That Girl (1967) * The Fugitive (1963–1967) * The Guns of Will Sonnett (1967) * Hogan's Heroes (1966–1967) * Hondo (1967) * The Virginian (1963–1968) * The Flying Nun (1968) * The Wild Wild West (1968) * It Takes a Thief (1968) * The Mod Squad (1968) * Green Acres (1966–1968) * Death Valley Days (1966–1968) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1969) * Daniel Boone (1969) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1969) * I Dream of Jeannie (1968–1969) * The Outcasts (1969) * Tiger, Tiger (1969) * Doc (1969) * The Brady Bunch (1969) * Petticoat Junction (1966–1969) * Mr. Deeds Goes to Town (1969) * Nanny and the Professor (1970) * Storefront Lawyers (1970) * Alias Smith and Jones (1971) * Bonanza (1961–1971) * Adam-12 (1970–1971) * Mannix (1971–1972) * Banacek (1972) * Temperatures Rising (1972) * Ironside (1972) * Gunsmoke (1958–1973) * A Touch of Grace (1973) * Love, American Style (1973) * Here's Lucy (1973) * Faraday and Company (1974) * Firehouse (1974) * Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1974) * Emergency! (1972–1975) * The Fireman's Ball (1975) * Harry O (1976) * The Practice (1976) * Maude (1975–1977) * Baretta (1977) * Switch (1977) * The Rockford Files (1977) * Quincy M.E. (1978) * Soap (1978) * One Day at a Time (1978) * Lou Grant (1979) * Three's Company (1979) * Young Maverick (1979) * Family (1979) * The Dukes of Hazzard (1980) * A Matter of Life and Death (1981) * Barney Miller (1975–1981) * Freedom (1981) * Fantasy Island (1981–1982) * Taxi (1982) External links * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641729/ * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=19591 * http://www.originalmmc.com/omalley.html Category:1904 births Category:1985 deaths Category:British film actors Category:English film actors Category:English male singers Category:English television actors Category:English voice actors Category:People from San Juan, Capistrano, California